Rise of the Yokai Clan: Fairy Capitol
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: In days of old, people feared Yokai. The one who stood at the helm of those of difference to regular Demons and Etherious and lead the Night Parade of a Hundred Yokai was known as the Supreme Commander of the Yokai. They had another name for him. The Lord of Pandemonium, an Etherious called Nurarihyon.
1. Rikuo Nura

_In days of old, people feared Yokai._

 _The one who stood at the helm of those of difference to regular Demons and Etherious and lead the Night Parade of a Hundred Yokai was known as the Supreme Commander of the Yokai._

 _They had another name for him._

 _The Lord of Pandemonium, an Etherious called Nurarihyon._

"Good morning, Master Rikuo!"

"Morning… Get out of the way, guys, I'm going to be late!" Nura, Rikuo, Age 8, pushed by the smaller Yokai that greeted him, still in his pajamas. He quickly got dressed, and left the house, slipping on his Outdoor shoes and saying farewell as he went off to learn magic with a few humans. He waved goodbye to Yuki Onna and Aotabo and Kurotabo. He ran to the edge of Ukiyoe Town, where he saw his friend Kana begin to board the train for Magnolia, where their Magic Teacher lived.

"You're late, Rikuo. The train nearly left without you." she scolded.

"Sorry, it was the guys." Rikuo sighed as they walked onto the small, bus-like train.

"The guys?" Kana questioned as they took a seat.

"Yeah. You outta stop by and visit one of these times. You'll like them." Rikuo said cheerfully.

"I don't want to. Your house kinda looks like a haunted house-we can even see it from here!" Kana replied, pointing out the train window

"Really?" Rikuo questioned, not looking.

* * *

School went by as normal, until they were all listening to stories about Yokai and Etherious, as told by their resident Yokai 'Expert', Kiyotsugu.

The stories made the two classes of demons look like the bad guys, so Rikuo stepped in and attempted to correct them, saying that his grandfather was the Supreme Commander of Yokai, Nurarihyon. Kiyotsugu quickly made Nurarihyon out to be petty, getting the entire class against him.

* * *

"What's wrong, Master?" questioned Kubinashi, "You look like you're feeling kind of down."

It was evening now, and Rikuo had been sitting outside, watching the smaller Yokai play.

"Yeah… It's nothing…" Rikuo muttered.

"There's going to be a meeting with all the Clan leaders today. You should cheer up."

"Huh? A meeting with the leaders?"

Kubinashi began to walk away, "The Supreme Commander wants you to join as well."

Rikuo looked down, slightly frowning.

* * *

Rikuo sat next to his grandfather, and looked over the Yokai that had assembled.

 _These are all of the top Yokai in the Nura clan… They all look so strong! They're so cool!_

Nurarihyon cleared his throat, "I've asked all the leaders to come here today for one reason. I've decided that it's finally time… To name the clan's Third Heir." the old Etherious grinned, "It's been three years… it's about time I did this. I'd like to name the Third Heir, in other words, our next Supreme Commander."

"I think that's a good idea…" growled out one of the Yokai, "After all, you've been out of retirement this entire time. It's hard, isn't it?" the Yokai laughed out a growl. The Yokai beside him, a strange humanoid one, hugged his arm.

"There is no one who can compete with Lord Gagoze's evil!" she cooed.

"Not to mention the fact that the Gagoze Group has been responsible for all the missing children this year" exclaimed another Yokai. Rikuo gasped, his eyes widening.

"Not at all… I consider sending children to the depths of hell my duty." growled out Gagoze, "It's nothing special."

"What did you say just now…?" Rikuo found himself asking, "Missing children? You're saying you killed them?"

"That's right…" Gagoze said, "And quite a few too…" The Yokai there, or at least some of them, began 'singing praises' about Gagoze. They also began to brag about their evildoings. Rikuo seemed to be surprised that Yokai were so… _bad_.

Nurarihyon soon spoke, saying that despite Gagoze's activeness, he was not right to be Third Heir. He then named Rikuo as the Third Heir, shocking the Yokai.

Nurarihyon told Rikuo that he was allowing Rikuo to take over. Rikuo began to protest, even though he wanted to be Third Heir…

He just… Couldn't be the leader of these evil people…

He protested loudly, saying that he didn't want his friends at Magic School to hate him and that he never knew that Yokai were such bad guys. He then ran out, surprising his grandfather.

Two other Yokai spoke, including Gagoze, speaking out about Rikuo's human nature.

Was he right to lead the Nura Clan?

* * *

Rikuo was walking to the train after Magic School, soon being teased by Kiyotsugu and his friend. He soon decided to simply walk home.

He was ashamed of himself for thinking Yokai were so cool.

He was ashamed of wanting to be like his grandfather, the one in charge of the Nura Clan.

Kana told him to become someone he could be proud of. To be a good person, one who could show his Clan the way.

He still was set on walking home after the conversation.

Kana also mentioned something about Yokai scaring her… She had then run off to the train telling him that she'd believe if he showed her but would rather never see Yokai at all.

 _People really do hate Yokai…_ Rikuo thought, _Don't they…?_

 _That's it… I'll never talk about them again._

* * *

Karasu Tengu was scolding him in midair.

Rikuo eventually stopped him, asking if he knew whether or not Rikuo was human.

Karasu told him that he was 3/4ths human and a quarter Yokai.

It was then they arrived home, Yuki Onna telling them of the train that Rikuo normally rode on being in danger. Rikuo quickly decided that his friend(s) needed help, and grabbed his jacket from Yuki Onna's hands.

"Where are you going?" Nurarihyon questioned.

"The only place that matters!" Rikuo exclaimed, "I'm going out to save Kana! Ao, Kuro, Guys!"

The Yokai quickly put their attention on Rikuo. He told them that they were going to go save Rikuo, but was stopped by another Yokai Lord. Lord Daruma.

The Yokai Lord spoke to Rikuo, telling him that going out to save humans was preposterous and that their Clan was all about inspiring fear. It was even their emblem; the marking of Fear. Daruma said that he would not allow the Night Parade of a Hundred Demons to be called upon a human's whim.

Aotabo quickly scolded Daruma, while Rikuo watched it all. Yuki Onna and Kurotabo attempted to stop Aotabo, many other Yokai going to help stop Ao.

 _My blood…_

 _Is boiling…_

Rikuo felt something within himself. His blood felt like it was boiling. A dark aura surrounded him.

 **"Would you all stop it?!"** he exclaimed, his voice now too deep to be an eight-year-old's. The Yokai looked to him.

 **"I don't have time for this…"** Rikuo said. Daruma seemed scared of him now.

"Y-yes, sir…" Daruma stuttered.

"Master?" Kuro questioned.

"I've never seen him like this!" Yuki Onna exclaimed, "What's going on?!"

" **Listen… All of you…"**

"Master!" exclaimed Karasu Tengu.

"Master's changing..." muttered Aotabo.

" **I get it… You're telling me that being human is the problem. But if I'm a Yokai, but rather an Etherious like Grandpa, you'll follow me without question, right?**

 **If that's what you're saying, then I'll quit being human right now!"**

Rikuo, now changed, his eyes red and narrow, and his hair longer, white on top and dark on bottom. He ran his fingers on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Something feels different… My blood is boiling." he whispered.

" _That_ would be your Etherious blood, Master Rikuo." Karasu Tengu told him.

"My Etherious blood?" Rikuo asked. Aotabo was now next to him.

"Yes, your grandfather's." Aotabo said, "A quarter of your blood comes from the Supreme Commander.

"It's not a lot, but it means you've got every right to lead us, Master Rikuo."

* * *

The Night Parade of a Hundred Demons arrived just in time to save the train's inhabitants from becoming the next meal of Gagoze and his pack of Yokai.  
"So killing kids makes you a big shot?" questioned Rikuo.

"...! Who's there…?" questioned Gagoze.

"Gagoze. Your whole plan was to take over as the Third Heir by killing me." Rikuo said, "Then I have to tell you… You're one _petty_ Yokai!"

"No… It can't be!" Gagoze exclaimed. Rikuo grinned.

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed Gagoze, "Kill them! Kill the Master at once!"

The Yokai of Gagoze's group attacked.

"And kill those worthless fools from the Main Family too!" Gagoze added, "Annihilate them all!"

Kubinashi had the first kill, killing the Yokai that went after Rikuo with red string and the fact that his head could float away from his body. Aotabo had the next kill, killing the Yokai that attacked him with one blow. Kurotabo took down the next, not allowing Aotabo all the fun. Yuki Onna quickly froze a group of Yokai with her Curse of Ice, chilling the Yokai with her breath. Kappa and many other Yokai traveled on what appeared to be a cloud, attacking and killing Yokai with ease.

Each one of the Main Family of the Nura Clan were too powerful for Gagoze's weak trash he dared to call his Group, until only Gagoze himself was left alive.

Gagoze, freaked by what had happened, quickly tried to make things worse by attacking the humans Rikuo wanted to protect. He stopped right before them, just in killing range, to turn things to a hostage situation. Rikuo quickly attacked, appearing in front of Gagoze and slicing him with his sword, pushing back the Yokai.

Gagoze mused why he wasn't chosen as Third Heir…

"A Yokai that devours children…" Rikuo began to speak, "That's scary, all right… However, I won't let a Yokai who takes pleasure in killing the _weak_ … Ever become the Lord of the Night. Not while I'm around. I'll be the one who'll lead the clan... And I will become the Third Heir. Anyone who tries to hurt humans… is gonna answer to me!"

His declaration made those behind him, his Night Parade, smile.

"All the World's Yokai will know this! I'll become the Lord of Pandemonium!" Rikuo charged for Gagoze. Gagoze charged as well, and was quickly killed by Rikuo.

"All Yokai will follow under my command!" Rikuo exclaimed, "In my Night Parade… Of a Hundred Demons."

"I thought I knew this… But I have realized what a Lord of Pandemonium is….

He is one who invokes all, even among humans…

One who inspires true fear!"

It was then Rikuo collapsed, and showed that his Etherious Transformation was only temporary, shocking his Night Parade.

* * *

 **Four Years Later…**

"Rikuo!" a hand waved in his face.

"Oh, sorry, Kana. I was spacing. What is it?" Rikuo looked at his friend.

"Kiyotsugu has finally chosen a Job! Let's get going!" Kana exclaimed.

"Can we go too?" asked Tsurara Oikawa, AKA Yuki Onna to Rikuo. Behind Tsurara was Aotabo -Kurata- and Kappa -Aqua.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" exclaimed Kiyotsugu cheerfully. Keikain, Yura, a fairly new member of their group, Shima Jiro, Torii Natsumi, and Maki Saori were all behind him. Tsurara smiled.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed. Kana glared at Tsurara as she helped Rikuo stand, even though he didn't need it.

"What's the job?" Rikuo asked Kiyotsugu.

"It's a surprise, but trust me, it's worth it!" Kiyotsugu said. The group sighed.

"Kiyojuji Squad, let's roll out!" Kiyotsugu said cheerfully, pointing to the doorway of their guild. The others sighed again, before the team known as the Kiyojuji Squad left the guild.

Soon enough, behind them, one could see that they were members of a certain, familiar, guild.

 _In a land, far, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore. A small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic._

 _Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life._

 _For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice._

 _These are the Mages._

 _Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune._

 _Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore._

 _But there is a certain guild, in a certain town, that soars high above the rest._

 _One from which countless_ _ **legends**_ _have been born._

 _A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future._

 _Its name…._

 _Is Fairy Tail._

* * *

 **Okay!**

 **First off is an explanation.**

 **Yokai are a class of Demon that aren't quite Etherious and aren't quite regular Demons. They're kinda like a natural mix of both.**

 **I hope you all like this new crossover. :3 I worked really hard on it.**

 **I'll update as I watch Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan, but so far I've only seen half of Season 2 'cause of Netflix and half of Season 1.**

 **As for Fairy Tail, I'll be mainly following the manga, but I might use where the anime fillers are for some of my own plots and ideas for arcs.**

 **Please review!**


	2. Jami

"So, this job… Is just tracking down some low-level Yokai? We always do these types of jobs!" groaned Natsumi.

"That's 'cause that's what our team is all about!" exclaimed Kiyotsugu, "Besides, this Yokai isn't as low-class as you think! He's slaughtered at least ten people so far in this village! Plus it's haunting this girl..."

"Sounds low-level to me." commented Yura, ignoring the comment about the girl.

"Yeah. Medium levels at least slaughter fifty when they're just running around." Rikuo agreed with Yura, also ignoring the comment about the girl, "High Levels kill hundreds." He pushed his glasses up.

"It could be possible this Yokai is killing so few people so it doesn't get noticed!" Kiyotsugu proudly exclaimed.

"I guess it's possible…" Rikuo sweatdropped. Maybe he should see for himself…

Tonight. When everyone's asleep. He had a feeling… That this Yokai wasn't what it appeared to be.

"Wait… Nura, why do you know so much about Yokai?" Shima questioned.

"I do my research." Rikuo smiled, "If we're going to fight them, then we need to know their weaknesses, how to level class them, and such."

"That's correct." Yura nodded. Shima pouted. Yura smiled at Rikuo.

"I'm glad you know so much, Nura-san." Yura told her friend. Rikuo smiled back.

"First off… Let's go check in at the Inn!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed, marching towards the nearby Inn of the village they had entered. Sighing, the rest of the team followed their leader.

* * *

"Ahhh… Nothing's better than having money!" Kiyotsugu relaxed on a chair in the room he had managed to get for his Team. It was night time now, and Shima, Natsumi, and Saori were already asleep, Kiyotsugu staying up so he could get first crack at the Yokai. Rikuo, Aqua, Oikawa, and Kurata had left about an hour earlier, and Yura was getting ready to sleep.

* * *

Rikuo rode his cloud, heading towards where the demon was supposed to be. He was in his demon form.

As soon as he was even close, he was attacked. He quickly blocked with his sword's sheath, not having the time to unsheathe his blade.

"Rikuo-sama!" yelped Tsurara, who was behind him. Ao and Kappa were behind him and Tsurara.

"What is your name, Yokai?" Rikuo questioned.

"I am Jami." 'Jami' replied, "And I will not allow harm to come to my masters and mistresses!" he pulled back his sword and knocked Rikuo off his cloud. Ao barely caught him by the ankle.

"We aren't here to harm who you serve!" Tsurara exclaimed, "Rikuo-sama is here to speak with you."

"Me?" Jami questioned, "You have come to speak with me."

Aotabo put Rikuo back onto the cloud.

"Yes." Rikuo nodded, "First off… Why do you protect the humans you serve?"

"A darkness is coming." Jami replied, "I must protect them. They saved me too many times to count…"

"Then myself and my Hyakki Yako will assist you." Rikuo said, "On what condition-"

"Wait a moment, please." Kappa suddenly spoke up, "Why did you kill those humans?"

"They were a part of the threat." Jami replied. Kappa nodded.

"What is the condition?" Jami then asked.

"As soon as these humans are safe… I want you to share sake with me and become a part of my Hyakki Yako." Rikuo replied. Jami stared at him.

"You are a noble Yokai. I can respect that." Rikuo spoke. Jami nodded.

"Very well. Once they are safe, I will join you." Jami said.

"Good. Now… Let's begin."


End file.
